finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hastega
.]] Hastega , also known as Haste 2, is a spell recurring in the Final Fantasy series. It is an upgrade of Haste that usually grants all party members the effect of Haste status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Hastega is a level 5 Time Magic spell, limited only for use by the Time Mage job class. It is also known as Hast2 in the RPGe translation as well as Haste2 in the ''Anthologies version. Bought for 6,000 gil in Moore, it doubles the speed of the party for the cost of 15 MP. Chrono Controller is the only enemy capable of casting this spell. ''Final Fantasy VI Hastega is an Effect spell, and was named Haste2 in the SNES version. It is learned from the Espers Quetzalli with the rate of 2 and Cactuar at the rate of 5, though Celes can learn it naturally at level 52. The spell costs 38 MP to cast and is vulnerable to Runic. Hastega can be cast by Level 50 Magic and Magic. Final Fantasy X Hastega is one of Tidus's last spells found on his Sphere Grid. It costs 30 MP to cast and is classified as White Magic. Final Fantasy X-2 While not part of the White Magic skillset that can be learned normally, Hastega can still be used through the Mounted Assault Garment Grid by going through both the yellow and blue gates or by equipping the Speed Bracer accessory, and costs 32 MP to cast. Hastega can only be used by the Jumbo Cactuar in the original release. In the International and the HD Remaster version of the game, Tidus and the Cactuar can use the ability when battled in the Fiend Arena. When Tidus is recruited onto the team, the game's A.I. will randomly choose Hastega to be performed by Tidus. Final Fantasy XI Hastega is an ability of Garuda, the summoned avatar. It grants haste to all party members within range. Final Fantasy XII Hastega is a Level 7 Time Magick. It can only be purchased from the Unlucky Merchant in the South Bank Village in the Dalmasca Estersand after the story events at the Pharos and costs 16,600 gil. Without channelings it costs 70 MP to cast. It casts Haste on all allies in range. The spell can also be cast via Hastega Mote item. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Hastega is the highest Time Magick license, Time Magick 10. It is available for two job classes, Time Mage and Machinist, although the Machinist must obtain the license for Famfrit first. The spell Hastega can be found in the Great Crystal in Giruvegan. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Ashe learns Hastega at level 35. It increases all allies' speed in range. Final Fantasy Tactics Hasteja, also known as Haste 2, is a Time Mage ability. Unlike Haste, Hasteja cannot be reflected or calculated. It has a vertical of one, allowing the player some positioning leeway. It costs 30 MP, has a speed of 15, and costs 550 JP to learn. Hasteja has a 20% chance of randomly being learned in battle by a Time Mage who has yet to learn the spell and is inflicted with the status. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Hastega is a spell for the Time Mage, learned for 350 AP through the Flame Rod and costing 16 MP to cast, with a range of 3. Unlike Haste, it affects multiple units. The Fleet of Foot Opportunity Command also grants haste to the user and the two allies adjacent to it. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Hastega can be cast in multiplayer mode by fusing a Life spell with two Cure spells. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Hastega is cast by piling Thundara +1 and Cleara +1. The effect lasts for a long period of time. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Bravely Default Hastega is a level 4 Time Magic spell. It raises all targets' speed by 50% for four turns. It costs 32 MP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Hastega is a Fusion Ability that speeds up the passing of time for all allies. It requires Haste and Speed Song to be used. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy V Time Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Effect Magic Category:Final Fantasy X White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Time Magick Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Time Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Time Magick Category:Bravely Default Time Magic de:Hastga